U.S. Comics Wiki
Gold Venus 1 Highlight 1 A.png|link=Gold Venus Issue 1 Gold Venus 1 Highlight 2 A.png|link=Gold Venus Issue 1 Gold Venus 2 Highlight 1 A.png|link=Gold Venus Issue 2 Gold Venus 2 Highlight 2 A.png|link=Gold Venus Issue 2 Gold Venus 3 Highlight 1 A.png|link=Gold Venus Issue 3 Gold Venus 3 Highlight 2 A.png|link=Gold Venus Issue 3 Gold Venus 4 Highlight 1 A.png|link=Gold Venus Issue 4 Gold Venus 4 Highlight 2 A.png|link=Gold Venus Issue 4 Legends Pacific 1 Highlight 1 A.png|link=The Legends Pacific Issue 1 Legends Pacific 1 Highlight 2 A.png|link=The Legends Pacific Issue 1 Legends Pacific 2 Highlight 1 A.png|link=The Legends Pacific Issue 2 Legends Pacific 2 Highlight 2 A.png|link=The Legends Pacific Issue 2 Legends Pacific 3 Highlight 1 A.png|link=The Legends Pacific Issue 3 Legends Pacific 3 Highlight 2 A.png|link=The Legends Pacific Issue 3 Legends Pacific 4 Highlight 1 A.png|link=The Legends Pacific Issue 4 Legends Pacific 4 Highlight 2 A.png|link=The Legends Pacific Issue 4 Whisper Witch 1 Highlight 1 A.png|link=Ye Olde Whisper Witch Issue 1 Whisper Witch 1 Highlight 2 A.png|link=Ye Olde Whisper Witch Issue 1 Whisper Witch 2 Highlight 1 A.png|link=Ye Olde Whisper Witch Issue 2 Whisper Witch 2 Highlight 2 A.png|link=Ye Olde Whisper Witch Issue 2 Whisper Witch 3 Highlight 1 A.png|link=Ye Olde Whisper Witch Issue 3 Whisper Witch 3 Highlight 2 A.png|link=Ye Olde Whisper Witch Issue 3 Whisper Witch 4 Highlight 1 A.png|link=Ye Olde Whisper Witch Issue 4 Whisper Witch 4 Highlight 2 A.png|link=Ye Olde Whisper Witch Issue 4 Legends Europe 1 Highlight 1 A.png|link=The Legends Europe Issue 1 Legends Europe 1 Highlight 2 A.png|link=The Legends Europe Issue 1 Legends Europe 2 Highlight 1 A.png|link=The Legends Europe Issue 2 Legends Europe 2 Highlight 2 A.png|link=The Legends Europe Issue 2 Legends Europe 3 Highlight 1 A.png|link=The Legends Europe Issue 3 Legends Europe 3 Highlight 2 A.png|link=The Legends Europe Issue 3 Legends Europe 4 Highlight 1 A.png|link=The Legends Europe Issue 4 Legends Europe 4 Highlight 2 A.png|link=The Legends Europe Issue 4 Welcome to the U.S. Comics Wiki. The wiki details the heroes and adventures of the U.S. Comics universe. World War II Pacific action packs the pages of the Gold Venus. Join the Blonde Bomber as she battles the Japanese, Sorceresses, Ninjas, and more! Meanwhile, on the home front, the Black Fury is learning just how dark and sinister the war truly is! Based upon the success of Project Gold Venus, President Roosevelt expands the project to include a host of amazing new Super Agents, called The Legends. [[The Legends Pacific|'The Legends Pacific']] covers the adventures of the Pacific branch of the team. Make sure you pick this one up to follow the adventures of Gold Venus, Trick Arrow, Man O' Metal, Dr. Frost, the Shark, Dreamtime, and Yin Yang! Also includes the adventures of Wild Boy, Lord of the Dinosaurs! Ye Olde Whisper Witch takes a look at magic in the U.S. Universe, taking place during the end of the Renaissance, in the late 1600s. It’s in this series that Whisper Witch finds out how the universe and multiverse really works. The Captain Æther (pronounced aithēr) stories introduce Steam Punk mixed with Æther Punk, the Wild West, and space travel. Join Captain Æther as he fights to defend Earth from an invasion of aliens. Based upon the success of Project Gold Venus, President Roosevelt expands the project to include a host of amazing new Super Agents, called The Legends. The Legends Europe covers the adventures of the European branch of the team. Make sure you pick this one up to follow the adventures of the Flag, the [[The Heap|'Heap']], Whisper Witch, the Silver Streak, Fireworks, Miss Muscles, and the Wraith! Also includes the adventures of the 1960s team the Super Agents! Starring Atoman, Strongman, Undercover Girl, and Robot Girl. Collected Editions give you an entire series of your favorite characters in one package. Heroes Villains Supporting Characters Artifacts And Gear Vehicles And Other Transportation Locations All information copyright 2014 by David Leeper. All characters are trademarks of David Leeper. All Rights Reserved.